


Knocking.

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Canon Universe, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, monster TDP, werewolf harrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Viren learns the hard way that good manners are a must with a werewolf king.





	Knocking.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is WILDING and i'm nothing if not an enabler.

* * *

* * *

“W-wa-ait, pl- _ahhh_ —” Viren broke off with a loud moan, dropping his flushed face back to the cool surface of the desk. His hands clutched, white knuckled, at the edges, as he was pushed across it’s surface by each hard thrust of the fat cock currently fucking into his over sensitive hole.

A clawed hand held him down between his shoulder blades, and his companion kept a firm grip on his hip, pulling Viren back onto his cock like he was nothing more than a toy to be used for his pleasure. Cum from the first time Harrow had finished – and yet, not finished- leaked from inside of him, pushed out with wet noises that matched his panting breathes and heated moans, and Viren was ashamed at how aroused he was by the entire situation.

 Restrained, used – initially, at least- against his will, his king had taken him in such a _beastly_ manner, the course fur of Harrow’s werewolf form pressing around Viren on all sides; the moist, blood rich smell of his breath, and the sting of his newly sharpened teeth as he ripped at Viren’s clothing with his claws and mouth, until he could lay a claiming bit on Viren’s neck- shallow, but painful, and possessive. He shivered at the memory of the gesture, and his hard cock leaked.

He had known better then to go past the silver doors of Harrow’s chambers so close to moonrise, and now, bent over Harrow’s desk, dressed in scraps and scratch marks with his King’s massive cock buried deep inside his body, dragging in and out of his hole from him like he was some lowly whore, Viren couldn’t remember what that important thing was. He could feel Harrow’s knot press against him with each thrust, and he bite his lip, closing his eyes.

Viren wanted that inside him.

Wanted to be stretched out by Harrow, held down by him as he worked that big cock past Viren’s tight rim and shove it deep into him. Pump him so full of cum that he’d be able to feel it inside him for days.

He wanted him to fuck him like he was his to use, and take whatever he wanted from Viren.

With a whimper of need, Viren dropped his head, and resumed clinging desperately to the desk edge. But the hard, body shaking thrusts stopped, and the hot puff of Harrow’s breath touched his ear; he drew deep breathes, moving down Viren’s neck, smelling his sweaty skin. Before a rumble, soft at first, then louder, filled the silence.

Viren went red with hot shame. _He’s laughing at me_ , he realized.

“Viren,” Harrow’s voice sounded like he’d gargled with rocks, and breathed in the smoke of all the castle’s fireplaces. Broken and roughened, guttural from the new shape of his mouth, but unmistakably Harrow. “You smell of lust.”

It wasn’t a question, so he didn’t speak.

“Do you want more?” Harrow prompted, licking the sweat – and the trickle of blood- from Viren’s shoulder.  

Viren hesitated, then nodded, not trusting his voice.

Another chuckle, right against his skin. Harrow began to thrust shallowly into him, and Viren writhed underneath him.

“Viren, do you want my knot?”

“Y-yes, Har-your Majesty,” Viren stumbled over his words, breath catching. Oh how he _wanted._

 Harrow didn’t answer him, but his actions where answer enough. His slow thrusts became one slow push, the heavy thick heat of his knot sitting against Viren’s hole- so much cock inside him, already so _full_ , thighs shaking with the sensation, slick with Harrow’s seed. It helped him, lubed Viren along with the oil, and he felt his hole stretch even further, body pushed until he slid down the know, thick and round, and sealed himself to Harrow.

They both groaned, Viren hot and wet, clamping down around the hot length of Harrow’s cock.

Then the knot began to expand, and it pushed against that _spot_. Viren clawed at the desk, eyes wide, and could do nothing but take the sensation- Harrow rubbed his heavy, thick knot against his prostate, taking advantage of the tiny amount he could move, until Viren was panting and his legs were shaking, his cock dripping precum.

“ We aren’t done yet, Viren,” Harrow reminded him, amused at how needy and desperate he had become. He reached down to stroke Viren carefully, the pads on his strange wolfman hands rough against Viren’s hot skin.

Viren’s body tightened beautifully around Harrow’s cock as he came, tears of over stimulated pleasure winding down his face. Harrow held onto Viren, and shot wave after wave of hot cum into his hole as the mage came down from his pleasure; he enjoyed the way he shivered underneath him, moaning as Harrow’s hot seed filled him, sealed inside by the knot.

Harrow touched Viren’s stomach, right above where all that cum was.

“It’s going to be a long night, Viren.”


End file.
